pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Seviper and Zangoose
Vs. Seviper and Zangoose is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It is the second of two episodes to air on 8/29/2017. Story Crystal pulls out her dented food bowl, as Wingull eats a meal out of it. Crystal bends down besides her, while Conway sits at a table nearby contemplating battle strategies. Conway: (Ranting) Our most likely combination for success is you on offense with me on defense. Slowking will be able to use Protect against Pachirisu’s Discharge while we attack, though Leafeon would be able to resist it just as well. Buizel and Slowking would create a strong combo, using Water Pulse and Aqua Jet in unison. Crystal: (Giggles) You’re stronger in battle than you let on. Your combinations are almost as good as Ian’s. Conway: Well, I have never been one for major battling. But when you travel with Ian, it is necessary to be as strong as possible and to consider all possibilities. Crystal: So, you grow indirectly by observation. Conway: I can apply what I see into battle, creating a unique style. Now, do you mind if I ask you a question? Crystal: Huh? Sure. Conway: What’s with that food bowl? Crystal looks astonished and embarrassed, as Wingull continues to eat. Conway: It’s old compared to your other bowls. And yet, it seems familiar. Crystal: (Stammering) I, I, uh, I received it long ago! I mean, is it really that important?! Conway: (Chuckles) I suppose not. Ian is training with Piplup, Cubone, Staravia, Combee and Riolu, as they all stop to rest. Ian: Not bad guys. No matter how much Paul ignores us, we’ll be ready for whatever comes our way tomorrow. The Pokémon cheer in excitement, when Riolu howls in distress, holding its head appendages. It trembles, as Ian goes over to stroke it. Ian: Still sensing outside stimulus, huh? It’s alright. Tune it out. Riolu shakes its head objectively, and determinedly runs off. Ian returns his other Pokémon, Piplup hopping on his shoulder as he runs off. Chimchar is blasted back, several scrapes and injuries visible on its body. Chimchar is panting heavily, it facing down Swinub, Weavile, Empoleon and Fearow. Paul: Mud Bomb. Ice Shard. Ice Beam. Drill Peck. Swinub fires Mud Bomb, Weavile fires an Ice Shard, Empoleon fires an Ice Beam while Fearow spins in with Drill Peck. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, taking the three distance attacks. Chimchar flies into the air out of Flame Wheel, as Fearow strikes it with Drill Peck. Chimchar bounces off the ground as it skids back, severely weakened. Paul: Get back up! Show off your power! Chimchar struggles to get up, but falls back over. Paul scoffs in disgust. Paul: Swinub, get it up with Mud Bomb. Swinub fires another Mud Bomb, when Piplup leaps and lands in front of Chimchar. He glows bluish white and forms a Whirlpool shield, taking the Mud Bomb attack. The Whirlpool fades, as Ian and Riolu check up on Chimchar, it barely conscious. Ian glares Paul down. Ian: This abuse is over. Ian picks Chimchar up, carrying it off to the Pokémon Center. Paul simply stares after him, Empoleon stirring. Empoleon: Em. Paul: Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me too. Empoleon shrugs its shoulders, as Paul returns it and the other Pokémon. Nurse Joy is treating Chimchar, with Ian, Conway, Crystal, Dawn and Silver waiting up for it. Silver: I knew Paul was a powerful trainer. But I never imagined this. Ian: A trainer desiring power over all else. Sound familiar? Silver laughs sheepishly at that, when Paul enters the Pokémon Center. Paul sits off to the side, everyone glaring at him. Conway stands up, walking over there and joining him. Paul: Can I help you? Conway: Perhaps. If you remember me… Paul: The smart one of Ian’s groupies. Dawn: (Steaming mad) Groupies?! Conway: Yes, Conway. And I constantly seek new knowledge to maintain that title. So, what drives you to increase Chimchar’s power? You are seeking something, and have not reached it yet. Paul stares off into space for a while, then he glances over at Ian. The group is staring and listening intently, as Paul returns to staring off into space. Paul: When I found Chimchar, it was being chased by a horde of Zangoose. They backed it to a ledge and injured it greatly. In response to that, it unleashed an incredible amount of power, easily stronger than anything I’ve ever seen. I offered it a position on my team. And it has disappointed me at every turn since. Conway: So you’re attempting to recreate that stressful scenario to duplicate that power. You wanted Chimchar to get hit by Surf. Paul: Exactly as you say. But it can’t handle it. It’s just a weak Pokémon. Nurse Joy comes out with Chimchar on a stretcher, it curled up and sleeping peacefully. Paul gets up and walks over. Nurse Joy: You are the trainer? Paul: Yes, ma’am. Joy: Then I shall inform you right now that I forbid you from using Chimchar in the competition tomorrow! It is suffering from exhaustion, and pushing it any further will hurt it even more. Paul: Understood. Paul returns Chimchar as he walks off. End Scene Silver’s Smeargle and Dawn’s Mareep battle a Scyther and Koffing. Silver: Smeargle, use Aqua Tail! Dawn: And Mareep, you use Thunder Shock! Smeargle’s tail is encased in water energy, it shooting forward and striking both Scyther and Koffing. Mareep fires Thunder Shock, it hitting Aqua Tail and traveling down, electrocuting the two opponents and defeating them. Referee: The victors are Dawn and Silver! Dawn: Yes! We did it! Dawn goes and grasps Silver’s hands, holding them up affectionately. Dawn: Your combination worked! I can’t believe it! I never would’ve imagined such a combination! Silver: It takes lots of experience to figure out what works. But your effort in last night’s training session is what gave us the victory. Dawn: Well, I couldn’t have done it without you. The two look down, seeing they were both still holding hands. They break away, blushing as they do. Conway’s Leafeon is teamed up with Crystal’s Pachirisu, them battling Alan’s Probopass and Katrina’s Mightyena. Conway: Razor Leaf! Crystal: Discharge! Leafeon swings its head leaf, shooting several spiraling leaves at the opponents. Pachirisu releases several streams of blue electricity, shocking Leafeon as well as the opponents. Probopass and Mightyena take both attacks, as they are defeated. Referee: The victors are Conway and Crystal! Crystal: Yes! Another win down! Conway: Our luck may be running out. Crystal: What do you mean? Conway: If Ian and Paul win this round, we will battle them in the next round. Crystal: “If?” You know Ian will pull out a win! Conway: Hence my concern. Crystal and Conway leave the field, as Ian and Paul take the field. Their opponents are Crimson and Azure, a woman in a crimson suit and a boy in a blue suit. Crimson: Ah, more innocent victims. Azure: Though they’ve shown some tough Pokémon. Let’s see what they’ve got this time. Zangoose! Crimson: Seviper! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Zangoose and Seviper. They glare at each other, then nod in agreement, focusing on their foes. Ian: Interesting. Conway: Remarkable! A Zangoose and Seviper, being eternal rivals, working together! Dawn: Is it really that significant? Silver: It is. Ian: Time for our debut. Riolu! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing an exhausted Chimchar. Chimchar: (Panting) Chim. Ian: Chimchar?! Azure: Ha! Looks like you’re on your last leg already! Let’s knock them down a peg! Zangoose, use Crush Claw! Crimson: Seviper, Poison Jab! Paul: Flamethrower! Zangoose charges at Chimchar, claws glowing with a white energy sphere. Chimchar is terrified, screaming as it approaches. Ian: Riolu! Intercept Zangoose! Quick Attack to Force Palm! Riolu speeds up with Quick Attack, palm encased in blue aura. Riolu places its palm on Zangoose’s stomach as it goes for the strike, blasting Zangoose back. Seviper jets its tail forward, only the tip glowing in purple energy. Poison Jab hits Riolu head on, as it tumbles back. Chimchar slightly shakes out of its fear, looking determined. Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, though Seviper dodges it easily. Crimson: Seviper, Glare! Azure: Zangoose, go for X-Scissor! Seviper’s eyes glow yellow, catching Chimchar in the Glare, paralyzing it into place. Zangoose charges in again, claws glowing crimson. It swings its claws, releasing an X shaped energy that hits Chimchar, sending it tumbling back. Ian: Force Palm! Azure: Detect! Crimson: Iron Tail! Ian: (Smirks) Feint! Riolu charges at Zangoose, its eyes glimmering. Zangoose dodges Riolu’s advance, as Seviper swings a tail covered in iron energy as a side swipe at Riolu. Riolu closes its eyes, using its appendages to see. It pivots in place, leaping and ramming Zangoose in the chest. It flips over Zangoose’s shoulder as Seviper’s Iron Tail strikes Zangoose, knocking it back. Zangoose gets angry, as it and Seviper argue. Azure: Zangoose! Get it together! Crimson: Our enemy is the opponents! Let’s target Chimchar! It’s the weak link. Azure: Agreed. Zangoose, Crush Claw! Crimson: Seviper, Poison Jab! Zangoose and Seviper charge at Chimchar, who cowers in fear again. Paul: Chimchar, use Flame Wheel! Chimchar doesn’t respond, closing its eyes and covering its ears. Paul looks dismayed and looks down at the ground. Zangoose and Seviper prepare to strike. Ian: Riolu, intercept with Force Palm! Riolu appears in front of Chimchar, both palms glowing with Force Palm. Azure: (Smirks) Fire Blast! Zangoose inhales and exhales a Fire Blast in the shape of a star, blasting Riolu and charring its body. Chimchar opens its eyes, seeing Riolu falling back. Seviper strikes it again with Poison Jab, knocking it back. Riolu struggles to stand back up. Azure: So that’s your weakness! You can’t take a distance attack! Zangoose! Finish that Riolu with another Fire Blast! Zangoose shoots another Fire Blast at Riolu, when Chimchar becomes serious. It runs out, stopping Fire Blast with its bare hands. Its flame tail burns brighter. Chimchar: (Towards Paul) Chim! Chimchar! Paul looks up to see the scenario, yet turns his head away. Ian is appalled, but steps forward. Ian: Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Chimchar: Chim? Ian nods, Chimchar nodding agreeingly. Crimson: Don’t let them! Poison Jab! Ian: At Seviper! Seviper jets its tail forward for Poison Jab, as Chimchar breaks Fire Blast and breathes Flamethrower. Seviper is encased in flames, and is defeated when it comes out. Referee: Seviper is unable to battle! Crimson: Not again! Ian: Nice job, Chimchar. Go ahead and leave the rest to us. Right, Riolu? Riolu stands up, legs shaky. Riolu: Rio. Azure: You think you can beat us?! Charge forward with Crush Claw! Zangoose charges at Riolu, Crush Claw charged and swung. Riolu holds its arm up, blocking the attack. Azure: What?! Ian: (Calmly) Force Palm. Riolu holds its other palm up, it glowing with blue aura. It juts it forward, striking Zangoose and a burst of aura shooting out Zangoose’s back. Zangoose drops defeated. Referee: The victors are Ian and Paul! Chimchar looks elated, as it drops to its stomach. Paul returns Chimchar, and storms off without a word. Main Events * Ian, Paul, Crystal, Conway, Dawn and Silver all make it to the semi-finals of the tag team tournament. * Ian's Riolu reveals it knows Feint. * Paul's Weavile is revealed to know Ice Shard. * Paul reveals the history of Chimchar to the group, as well as his expectations. * Azure and Crimson make their main series debut. Characters * Ian * Paul * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Alan * Katrina * Azure * Crimson * Scyther's trainer * Koffing's trainer Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Cubone (ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Chimchar (Paul's) * Swinub (Paul's) * Fearow (Paul's) * Weavile (Paul's) * Empoleon (Paul's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Smeargle (Silver's) * Probopass (Alan's) * Mightyena (Katrina's) * Zangoose (Azure's) * Seviper (Crimson's) * Scyther * Koffing Trivia * Riolu is shown to have more control over its aura sensing, able to identify who was being attacked and going to their aid. * Crystal seemed to be embarrassed about the question about the food bowl. ** It was given to her by Ian in Vs. Miltank. * Silver and Dawn blushed when they realized that they held hands, meaning that Dawn's feelings for Silver could be mutual. * Azure and Crimson make their main series debut. They originally appeared in Breaking the Team, an episode of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 ** In the timeline, that was at least a year and a half ago. * Alan from Vs. Probopass makes a cameo appearance. * The details of Paul catching Chimchar were shown in Flames of Bewilderment, which is an episode in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Hearthome tag team arc